


headspace

by hwangjanim



Series: enneads [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Platonic Love, Romantic love, dream-sharing, times are hard for dreamers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangjanim/pseuds/hwangjanim
Summary: Kim Seungmin hasn’t slept in days. He’s not sure what it is that went wrong, but when a friend offers a home remedy, he happily accepts for the small chance it may work.The unexpected dreams that follow show him an entirely new world of meeting and knowing and loving strangers who’d been nothing but faces seen in passing before he’d fallen asleep, and who become so much more.He wakes up knowing them better than anyone, only to find they don’t know him at all.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Kim Woojin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: enneads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	headspace

**Author's Note:**

> hello I am back with another part of enneads!   
> although I haven't been updating these, updates are very much in the works, and no matter how much life insists on getting away from me, I will do my best to keep these first of the month uploads of the first chapters coming!   
> I'm determined to finish this project off no matter how long it takes because it's a personal milestone kinda thing for me, so although it might take a while, it'll be completed at some point or other.  
> anyways, stay safe, healthy and hydrated and I hope you enjoy! xo

“Seungmin, when is the last time you slept?” 

Jisu sounded worried, looking at him with a frown on her face as he practically inhaled the third cup of coffee he’d ordered since they’d sat down to work on their world literature assignment together. 

“How mad would you get if I said I’m not sure?” 

Jisu’s frown deepened, and Seungmin didn’t blame her. He imagined the bags under his eyes were quite concerning, and one look at him made it painfully obvious that he hadn’t gotten any rest in days. As his best friend, it was practically Jisu’s duty to frown at him for that. 

“What’s going on? Is something wrong? Did something happen?” 

The flurry of questions made Seungmin’s brain malfunction for a moment, the exhaustion making his thoughts heavy. He took a breath. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Nothing’s wrong other than the fact that I can’t sleep.” 

Jisu narrowed her eyes at him. He felt like she was overanalysing every millimetre of his face. It made him feel a weird mix of discomfort and endearment; although it could get overwhelming, Jisu never hesitated to show just how much she cared for him. 

“Have you seen a doctor?” 

Seungmin sighed: “I feel like doctors have more important things on their hands than university students with sleeping problems. We’re a dime a dozen at this point.” 

“Don’t be a smartass. Make an appointment.” 

“And then what? I get sleeping pills and I spend the rest of my life unable to fall asleep without them? I’ll pass.” 

“You’re too stubborn for your own good.”

“Thank you.” 

“That was _not_ a compliment.” 

“What’s up?” 

Their bickering was interrupted by Yoonah, who slid into the chair next to Jisu, placing a quick peck on her cheek as a “hello”. Seungmin couldn’t help but smile at the way Jisu’s frown was suddenly nowhere to be seen as soon as her girlfriend joined them. 

“Not much, just getting lectured,” he responded, taking a sip from the practically drained coffee cup. 

“He can’t sleep and he won’t go to the doctor.” 

“I mean what’s a doctor gonna do, prescribe sleeping pills? Those are addictive you know,” Yoonah frowned.

Jisu narrowed her eyes: “You’re supposed to be on _my_ side.”

Yoonah chuckled and intertwined her fingers w Jisu’s, ignoring the pencil in her hand. 

“That’s not to say,” she began, “that you should just sit and do nothing until you black out in the middle of the street because you’re sleep deprived.” 

Jisu smiled, satisfied with the backup she received. She locked eyes with Seungmin, and suddenly he felt very ganged up on, albeit lovingly. 

“Okay, hold the scolding for a minute. I need a refill,” he slipped his wallet from his jacket pocket and headed towards the counter. 

“That’s his fourth cup today, and they’ve all had extra espresso shots,” he heard Jisu explain, followed by a worried-sounding whisper from Yoonah he didn’t quite catch the words of. 

“Hey—"

“The usual?” the barista smiled sympathetically, and Seungmin could tell he was trying his best not to comment on the fact that it was his fourth time ordering the same thing within a few hours. He appreciated the effort and gave a nod in response. 

It only took a minute or so for his mocha latte with two extra espresso shots to be ready and handed to him over the counter. He took out his card, but the barista shook his head. 

“This one’s on me. You look like you need it. Plus you’d probably be due for a free one if you had the loyalty card anyway,” he shrugged, his lips shaped into a kind smile, possibly the kindest Seungmin had ever seen. 

“I — Thank you,” his eyes flickered down to the nametag on the barista’s apron, “Jeongin. I really appreciate it.” 

“Don’t mention it,” he grinned. 

Seungmin felt oddly reassured by the stranger’s smile as he sat back down with his friends who immediately stopped the conversation they were having to look at him in complete silence. Jisu intertwined her fingers and placed her elbows on the table, resembling an angry teacher. Yoonah was looking a little more sympathetic, leaning back in her chair with a hand draped over Jisu’s. 

Seungmin tentatively took a sip of his coffee, his eyes moving back and forth between the two girls until Jisu finally spoke. 

“We have an idea.” 

“Okay?” 

“There’s no guarantee,” Yoonah began, “but my grandma always gives me these little packets of lavender mixed with a few other herbs. She says they’re for “sweet dreams”, and I do always sleep more peacefully when I stick them under my pillow, so it’s worth a shot I guess? Although,” she gave Seungmin a worried look, “I’m not an insomniac. So like I said, no guarantees.” 

“You have to at _least_ try it out, Min,” Jisu blurted out. 

“You guys seem a lot more worried than I am.” 

“Probably because you’re a bit of an idiot,” Yoonah shrugged.

Seungmin rolled his eyes: “Fine.”

The girls both grinned with satisfaction, exchanging a happy high five as Seungmin shook his head in slight disbelief at the fuss that was being made over something he really didn’t think was that big of a deal. 

Then again, Jisu and Yoonah weren’t ones to get overly dramatic. Not like this. 

“I have your address, so I’ll drop off the packets by the end of next week,” Yoonah said, standing up. Jisu followed suit and they each gave Seungmin a light peck on the cheek before heading out for class. Jisu took the opportunity to whisper a goodbye in his ear and add:

“Take care of yourself for me, Minnie. I don’t know what I’d do without you."

***

Seungmin wasn’t home when Yoonah came by, which is why the small, standard brown packet was left carefully on top of the row of post-boxes for his building. He grabbed it, smiling at the yellow ribbon she’d tied around it, and headed for his dorm room. 

He couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as he dropped his bag by his desk, throwing himself onto the bed. It had been an overwhelmingly long day, and the clock on his bedside table flashed 10:00 pm at him as he stared at the ceiling, Yoonah’s packet still in his hand. 

“It’s worth a try. Anything’s worth a try at this point,” he mumbled to himself carefully removing the wrapping paper to reveal 8 small fabric packets and an overwhelming scent of lavender. Each of the packets was a different colour, but all of them were adorned with intricate silver patterns that were carefully sewn into the fabric. They were undeniably beautiful, and for a second, Seungmin felt badly about causing an inconvenience for Yoonah’s grandmother. He shook the feeling off, recalling his friend saying her grandmother made these often, and noticed a small note written on a yellow post it slipped between the packets.

_hope they work Minnie._

_just slip one_ _under your pillow and switch them out every few days._

_even the sunshine needs sleep sometimes._

_xo, yoonah_

_p.s. the wrapping paper is recycled,_ _I_ _hope you_ _’_ _re proud_

Seungmin smiled at the sentiment, sticking the post it above his bed. He picked up a dark blue coloured packet, admiring the way the silver thread made it look so much like the night sky before slipping it under his pillow. 

Twenty minutes later, Seungmin was in his pyjamas and ready for bed. He switched the light off and snuck under the covers, staring at the ceiling and letting the scent of lavender take over his senses. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Please work.” 


End file.
